gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheCoolWikiDude
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game Shows Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Debt round 1 board.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Neubauer (Talk) 12:49, February 22, 2012 Other Supermarket Sweep bonus pictures.. Since we have the episode link with the Sweep Swipe (as well as the photos), we should add some photos for the Magazine Display as well. Also, I think we should add photos for all the other bonuses as well (i.e. Bonus Specials, Shopping List, Fruit Fantasy, Cracker Jackpot/Jolly Time is Money, Laundry Detergent, etc.). In fact, I found another instance of the Super Sandwich that should help you: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7w8kck7dKkI That is all. Gameshowguy2000 00:57, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Fruit Fantasy photos And here's the video to help: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rK15YRDJvOw Gameshowguy2000 04:38, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Guy. The CoolWikiDude. For Season 10 Jeopardy! images.... They used a bumper card where the background was a sky with clouds (You can search YouTube for any 1993-1994 episodes). The 10th Anniversary bumper I believe was only used during the first few weeks, but my memory at this point is bleak. Gameshowguy2000 17:04, June 24, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Did you get my message about pictures of the Fruit Fantasy for the Supermarket Sweep page? Yes Guy, I got your message. TheCoolWikiDude. Oh, I forgot... The episode with the Cake is also the one with the Instant Coupon Machines, so we'll need photos for those, too. Gameshowguy2000 01:07, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm on it Guy. TheCoolWikiDude. Troll Blocked I blocked this troll's IP thanks to your message. Unfortunately, trolls can easily begin their malicious work by going to a library, Internet Cafe or college. If any other trolls pop up, let me know. I had this problem before when this wiki started. Other Big Sweep Snapshots OK. What I need for the Supermarket Sweep Page is Big Box of Gain, The Supermarket Sweep Shopping List, Breakfast Break (both versions), Balloon Pop, & Market Madness. Give me a buzz if you do.TheCoolWikiDude (talk) 00:06, August 12, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I'm going to bed now. Good Night. Jeopardy! & Wheel of Fortune Hello, sir. How are you? I haven’t seen any more trouble from Dinobot281 since, but who’s to say he could strike again? I see that Jeopardy! and Wheel of Fortune are two of your favorite game shows. They are two of my favorites, too, and I bought the twin pack for the Nintendo Wii. I have not lost one match on Jeopardy! However, I have not yet opened up Wheel. I am just waiting for the right time. Do you have a Wii, and if so, do you have either Jeopardy! or Wheel of Fortune? In the meantime, I will keep monitoring Dinobot281 and his activity. If he strikes again, we know what to do. Take care.—Brandon Devers 22:34, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi dude, I do have a Wii & Yes I have Jeopardy!.TheCoolWikiDude (talk) 22:58, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Millionaire Dinobot281 just won’t quit, will he, Chief? He added another picture to WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE? However, William (Kingofgameshows800) removed it; I added it to a good page, Meredith Vieira, which I created. TK-999 Good evening, Chief. I have been especially busy, but not on this wiki. The Carly Rae Jepsen Wiki took more big hits today. TK-999 of the Vandalism & Spam Task Force blocked the offending antagonists. I bring up TK-999 because he can help us in case Neubauer is unable. Should we encounter anyone like Andressguy (and were we given hell by Andressguy!) we can contact TK-999 on vstf.wikia.com. He’ll block the offenders we report to him.—Brandon Devers 22:48, October 17, 2012 (UTC)